Link Through the Looking Glass
by fireicelovr
Summary: Skyward Sword Link has defeated Demise and now patrols the Surface as well as the sky to keep those he loves safe. But when he falls through a portal into the land of Spirit Tracks Link, how will he find his way back home? My first story, so please comment so I know what you guys think about it. It wouldn't let me put this, so the main characters are Link and Toon Link.


**Chapter 1: Fell Down a Hole**

Link woke up to the sunlight streaming through his window. He lazily blinked the sleep out of his eyes, then stood up and raised his arms above his head in a stretch. After pulling on the many layers of his Knight Academy uniform, he strapped his shield and sword sheath to his back, then glanced over to the weapon by his bed.

He picked up the sword that he knew contained the sword spirit Fi. Thinking about how he had retrieved her when his quest was completed, he smiled. Though she had often irritated him with her constant stating of the obvious, he discovered he had gained a slight affection for her and could not give her up when her job was over. After a short period of regret, he had walked carefully to where he had replaced the sword in the slab of stone within the large statue, fallen to his knees, and began praying to the goddess. He paid no attention to how much time had passed, but he discovered later that he had been there for roughly a day and a half. He did not stop his earnest pleading until he heard a familiar voice whisper from behind him, "Master Link, you called for me?"

The goddess had found his plea worthy of her attention, and she granted his wish. Now, he and Fi patrolled the Surface as well as the sky. Shaking his head to bring him back to the present, he started walking through the academy dorm area to get to the front door. He passed Groose's old room, and remembered that his friend with the red pompadour had moved to Peatrice's house over by the Bazaar after she had confessed harboring a secret love for him for quite a few years. She had only told Link that she loved him because she thought that Groose had died.

He opened the ornate wooden door leading outside and rushed towards the stairs, his eyes locking on his target: the Tower of Light. Leaning down to pick up a bright green fruit sprouting from the ground, he bit into the bitter berry and felt the rush of energy it provided him.

He dashed towards the pier and leaped into the air, whistling for his Loftwing Zephira. She caught him swiftly, and he nudged her towards the glowing green beacon in the sky. When he was a little above the gap in the clouds, he jumped off and ripped his sailcloth out of his adventure pouch. He let himself freefall, enjoying the wind rushing past his face. No one in Skyloft had a fear of falling because they had to jump off platforms all of the time in order to get off of the island. Link pulled open his sailcloth when he was about twenty feet off of the ground. He had arrived in Faron Woods.

When he looked around, he guessed he was in the Deep Woods by all of the cliffs he could see. He walked forward, breathing in the familiar scent of deku honey and tree sap. Link hopped up a log that allowed him to take a shortcut, trying to avoid the bokoblins wandering around the treacherous wilderness for a little while. He was studying a quattro baba when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh hello, Sky child." He whipped around to find himself face to face with the Demon Lord Ghirahim. "What a coincidence that we happened to meet at such a time. I was actually looking for you, as it were." Link started backstepping, trying to get away from his old enemy. He looked behind and saw that his back was to one of the many pits that dotted the landscape. Turning to look in front of him again, he saw that Ghirahim was a few feet from him, and surrounding the two was a clan of blue bokoblins. When he saw the Demon Lord take another step forward, he involuntarily moved back...

And fell off of the edge.

Ghirahim leaned over the trench that his past rival had just fallen into, and while shaking his head, muttered, "Pity. I was only going to ask him if he knew of a good place to set up camp at."


End file.
